spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Adams
Mr. Adams is a minor character in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He is the stepfather of Mike Makowski. He is a child protection service officer. In the main game, he will always be located inside the Soft Room of Park County Police Station, while in the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita, he will be seen at the main dining area of the eatery; first in his regular clothes, later on he will be in his Vampire alter-ego, Master Vampire Adams. Personality Mr. Adams is an extremely open-hearted friendly man, and is willing to give necessary attention to The New Kid wandering around the police station. He is also a part-time comedian, dedicated to deliver fun to the kids, however his jokes never manage to actually bring laughter to children. Aside from his pedophile related jokes in the main story, he also has jokes about James Woods in From Dusk till Casa Bonita. He is also protective towards his stepson, throwing a vampire themed party and even managing to find a way to summon a dead celebrity as entertainment. He also desires attention, evident when he requests The New Kid to post his headshots around town to promote him as a comedian. Quotes Story/Field * "You fools! You though my stepson was the master vampire... But it was really me all along! Just like in the classic vampire film The Lost Boys... Pretty cool, huh, Mike? I dress up like Kiefer Sutherland and then I'm all like, hey, I'm the master vampire! This is the coolest birthday party ever, isn't it Mike? Come on..." * "No, it's not dumb! It's a really fucking sweet party! And it's really, really cool, so shut up!" Battle * Turn start, Frosted Tips ** "All right, I got my hair product, it's about to get super cool in here." ** "OK, time to spruce up these tips. They were getting a little unfrosty. Here goes." ** "OK, here we go again, let's not screw this up, lookin' at you, Kinder Vamps." * Turn start, Fire Breath ** "Oh god, here it comes!" ** "I really shouldn't have drank that hot sauce, oh god, oh no!" ** "Yeah my mouth is still burning up - I've made some bad choices." ** "All right, you know how this works by now." ** "Hey, remember how I drank that hot sauce, uh oh look out!" ** "A Master Vampire AND a master entertainer!" ** "Yeah my mouth is still burning up - I've made some bad choices." ** "Nothing whets the appetite for cake like a dinner theater." * Enemy turn start ** "What's gonna happen next? This birthday party is full of surprises!" * After successfully attacking ** "Oh yeah, that's right, now who's lame, the dead kid is." * After unsuccessfully attacking ** "Wow, nobody? OK." *'Attacked' **"Hey! Easy on the frosted tips!" **"That didn't hurt! You're still having fun, everything's great!" **"See, if I wasn't a cool stepdad I'd definitely call your parents after that." **"Whoa, that was pretty violent but we're still having fun." **"Nice try but I'm still having tons of fun right now!" *'Ally or self attacked by The Coon' **"Look, it's not a werewolf party, all right? Maybe next year." *'Burning' **"C'mon, no fair, I'm hot enough!" **"H-h-hey maybe we should get a pyrotechnics guy in here!" * Vampire defeated ** "Well, the crowd does love a body count." ** "It's OK! You're not really dead! Don't tell your parents!" * Dialogue ** With Karen McCormick, turn start *** Master Vampire: "YOU like frosted tips - don't you Karen?" Karen McCormick: "Yes. I do like frosted tips. I- I think they're super cool." ** With Mike Makowski, enemy idle *** Master Vampire: "Hey, did you kids even RSVP for this party?" Mike Makowski: "THEY WEREN'T INVITED!" ** With Henrietta, after using Satanic Seal *** Master Vampire: "Hey, c'mon, we're doing a vampire theme. Pentagrams are lame." Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." Trivia * Mr. Adams claims to be a cop, although he is technically a child protection service officer. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Character in From Dusk Till Casa Bonita Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker